New Zealand cricket team in the West Indies in 2012
The New Zealand national cricket team toured West Indies from 30 June to 6 August. The tour consisted of five One Day International matches and two Test matches. It also featured two Twenty20 International matches that were hosted in Lauderhill, Florida in the United States. Squads †withdrawn T20I series 1st T20I | score1 = 209/2 (20 overs) | score2 = 153 (18.3 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Chris Gayle 85 (52) | wickets1 = Kane Williamson 1/21 (1.4 overs) | runs2 = Rob Nicol 32 (31) | wickets2 = Sunil Narine 3/34 (4 overs) | result = West Indies won by 56 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Central Broward Regional Park, Lauderhill, Florida | umpires = Peter Nero (WI) and Joel Wilson (WI) | motm = Chris Gayle (WI) | toss = New Zealand won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = }} 2nd T20I | score1 = 177/5 (20 overs) | score2 = 116 (18.4 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Chris Gayle 53 (39) | wickets1 = Nathan McCullum 2/19 (3 overs) | runs2 = Daniel Flynn 22 (19) | wickets2 = Sunil Narine 4/12 (4 overs) | result = West Indies won by 61 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Central Broward Regional Park, Lauderhill, Florida | umpires = Peter Nero (WI) and Joel Wilson (WI) | motm = Sunil Narine (WI) | toss = West Indies won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = }} ODI series All times local (UTC-5 in Jamaica, UTC-4 in all other locations) 1st ODI | score1 = 190/9 (50 overs) | team2 = | score2 = 136/1 (24.2 overs) | runs1 = BJ Watling 60 (98) | wickets1 = Andre Russell 4/45 (10 overs) | runs2 = Dwayne Smith 65 (77) | wickets2 = Kyle Mills 1/7 (5 overs) | result = West Indies won by 9 wickets (D/L) | report = Scorecard | venue = Sabina Park, Kingston, Jamaica | umpires = Richard Kettleborough (Eng) and Peter Nero (WI) | motm = Andre Russell (WI) | toss = West Indies won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Rain reduced West Indies' innings to 33 overs maximum, target revised to 136 by Duckworth-Lewis method. }} 2nd ODI | score1 = 315/5 (50 overs) | score2 = 260 (47 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Chris Gayle 125 (107) | wickets1 = Tim Southee 3/55 (10 overs) | runs2 = BJ Watling 72 (87) | wickets2 = Ravi Rampaul 3/50 (9 overs) | result = West Indies won by 55 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Sabina Park, Kingston, Jamaica | umpires = Gregory Brathwaite (WI) and Richard Illingworth (Eng) | motm = Marlon Samuels (WI) | toss = New Zealand won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = }} 3rd ODI | score1 = 249/9 (50 overs) | team2 = | score2 = 161 (34.3 overs) | runs1 = Rob Nicol 59 (69) | wickets1 = Andre Russell 4/57 (9 overs) | runs2 = Andre Russell 42 (40) | wickets2 = Jacob Oram 2/22 (7 overs) | result = New Zealand won by 88 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Warner Park, Basseterre, St. Kitts | umpires = Richard Kettleborough (Eng) and Joel Wilson (WI) | motm = Rob Nicol (NZ) | toss = West Indies won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = }} 4th ODI | score1 = 264 (49.5 overs) | team2 = | score2 = 240 (49.3 overs) | runs1 = Kieron Pollard 56 (70) | wickets1 = Jacob Oram 3/42 (10 overs) | runs2 = Ross Taylor 110 (115) | wickets2 = Tino Best 4/46 (10 overs) | result = West Indies won by 24 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Warner Park, Basseterre, St. Kitts | umpires = Richard Illingworth and Peter Nero | motm = Sunil Narine (West Indies) | toss = West Indies won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = }} 5th ODI | score1 = 241/9 (50 overs) | score2 = 221 (50 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Darren Sammy 59 (57) | wickets1 = Kyle Mills 3/40 (10 overs) | runs2 = Kane Williamson 69 (84) | wickets2 = Sunil Narine 5/27 (10 overs) | result = West Indies won by 20 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Warner Park, Basseterre, St. Kitts | umpires = Richard Kettleborough and Joel Wilson | motm = Sunil Narine | toss = West Indies won the toss and elected to bat | rain = | notes = }} Tour match First-class: West Indies Select XI vs New Zealanders | score-team1-inns1 = 326/10 | runs-team1-inns1 = N Deonarine 106 (124) | wickets-team1-inns1 = DL Vettori 6/48 (21.2) | score-team2-inns1 = 149/10 | runs-team2-inns1 = KS Williamson 55 (177) | wickets-team2-inns1 = KAJ Roach 4/34 (17) | score-team1-inns2 = | runs-team1-inns2 = | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = 181/8 | runs-team2-inns2 = BB McCullum 51 (92) | wickets-team2-inns2 = S Shillingford 5/77 (36) | result = Match drawn | report = Scorecard | venue = Sir Vivian Richards Stadium, North Sound, Antigua | umpires = N Duguid and JS Wilson | motm = | toss = West Indies Cricket Board President's XI, who chose to field | rain = | notes = }} Test series 1st Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 351 (129.1 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Martin Guptill 97 (249) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Sunil Narine 5/132 (43 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 522 (163.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Chris Gayle 150 (206) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Chris Martin 3/134 (30overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 272 (105.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Brendon McCullum 84 (139) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Kemar Roach 5/60 (23.2 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 102/1 (19.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Chris Gayle 64 (49) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Doug Bracewell 1/25 (6 overs) | result = West Indies won by 9 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Sir Vivian Richards Stadium, North Sound, Antigua | umpires = Richard Kettleborough (Eng) and Paul Reiffel (Aus) | motm = Sunil Narine (WI) | toss = New Zealand won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = }} 2nd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 260 (82.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Martin Guptill 71 (174) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Kemar Roach 4/70 (17.5 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 209 (64.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Marlon Samuels 123 (169) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Doug Bracewell 3/46 (15.3 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 154 (65.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Martin Guptill 42 (58) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Narsingh Deonarine 4/37 (22 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 206/5 (63.2 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Marlon Samuels 52 (103) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Tim Southee 1/30 (14 overs) | result = West Indies won by 5 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Sabina Park, Kingston, Jamaica | umpires = Marais Erasmus (SA) and Paul Reiffel (Aus) | motm = Marlon Samuels (WI) | toss = West Indies won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Last test for New Zealand coach John Wright. }} External links * West Indies v New Zealand | Cricket news, live scores, fixtures, features and statistics on ESPN Cricinfo Category:New Zealand cricket tours of West Indies Category:International cricket competitions in 2012 Category:New Zealand cricket tours of North America